Inktober
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias no conectadas entre sí. 31 días de sucesos extraños. Halloween Challenge. Gen. Vmin. SugaKookie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ragdoll**_

La primera vez que le vio le pareció estar alucinando, un par de ojos destellaban en la obscuridad, el brillo ambarino que reflejaban sus pupilas atentas, atentas sobre su persona le aceleró el corazón, podía escuchar al órgano repicar ansioso contra sus oídos haciéndole doler el pecho. Aún sin definir su esplendor sabía descansaba sobre el alfeizar y le dejaba petrificado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina; el verle moverse por la habitación todavía a obscuras creó escalofríos por su espalda hasta que le escuchó maullar con dulzura. _¿Huh?_

Jimin encendió la luz y se encogió sobre sí mismo al ver como el intruso se movía por el lugar, saltando de un estante al otro. Suspiró aliviado al cerciorarse solo se trataba de un gato perdido.

Se arrodilló quedando de cuclillas sobre el suelo y alzó una mano en su dirección, el mínimo le vio con atención, meneando la cola meticulosa, de cierta forma el verle tan parsimonioso le enervaba, escalando un pensamiento paranoico que buscaba alejarse de su subconsciente. El gato se fue acercando minucioso y tentativo, como si calculase cada movimiento hasta que estuvo frente al muchacho; Jimin le acarició con cuidado y le escuchó ronronear, tal hecho le hizo sonreír y tanteó la posibilidad de cargarle en brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, amiguito? —El gato alzó el rostro y le rozó con los bigotes, él rio gracias a la sensación cosquilluda que le embargó. Dejando la luz encendida, se encaminó a su habitación escuchando como el gato comenzaba a maullar contra su cuello; el animal mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Con ojos atentos seguía la figura uniforme que se desdibujaba sobre la superficie.

Una sombra ondulante que crecía lento, con cada paso que Jimin daba en dirección contraria, el gato siseó una vez que cruzaron el marco de la puerta entrando de lleno en la habitación del muchacho y la sombra se detuvo, le era imposible ya avanzar, no había luz que facilitase su camino y sonrió.

Una mueca amplia y curvada mostrando así una fila de dientes afilados.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Undead_**

Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar mostrando todo su descontento, el sentimiento de hambruna comenzaba a asentarse en la boca de su estómago y su enojo iba en aumento. A él no le importaba demasiado el preservar la pureza del linaje no esas habladurías de cuentos de ficción, pero había una regla obvia y sobreentendida por todos. No se exponía su existencia al _mundo real_ ni se ponía en peligro las coartadas del vivir. ¿Vivir? Ellos quizás existían, más hacía unos buenos miles de años que habían dejado de vivir.

Namjoon tomó al muchacho por las solapas del abrigo que le cubría y le apremió a quedar de pie; el chico a duras penas lograba concentrarse en lo que estaba a su alrededor, con los ojos obscuros y desbocados era incapaz de entender lo que estaba por suceder. Ellos no tenían que preocuparse, el pasar del tiempo no era en vano; su andar era místico y asfixiante.

Yoongi abrió la puerta con un movimiento fluido de su muñeca, la claridad del día comenzaba a pintar los campos, Namjoon le llevó hasta el umbral, dejándole caer a sus pies y le pateó sin miramientos hasta dejarle comiendo polvo.

El joven se removió en el suelo y con dificultad buscaba incorporarse, de rodillas se encamino hacía la puerta de lo que alguna vez había sido un hogar cuando el primer haz de luz le rozó la nuca.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una mano fuerte se aferró a su cuello obligándolo a mantenerse en su sitio, la luz solar se colaba curiosa y diminuta entre recovecos, pero a Namjoon no le importaba ni le incomodaba demasiado, los más pequeños descansaban todavía en estupor mortífero. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Ardía y se quejaba, los vestigios de combustión comenzaban a hacerse paso por su cuerpo, luchaba contra el agarre en su cuello más era inútil; dispuesto a contra luz ardía lento y sin prisa y sus alaridos agudos y quejumbrosos mostraban en énfasis su dolor, la sangre le hervía en ignición, llamaradas chispeantes de azul y rojo le envolvieron por completo hasta que el sol se escondió detrás de las copas de los árboles.

Su figura petrificada en humeante negro y neblina grisácea se desplomó en la brisa matutina, esparciendo las cenizas en la libertad de la estancia.

La puerta se cerró en un movimiento seco.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Candy_**

Taehyung caminaba contento, llevaba en las manos la lámpara de papel que usarían para el festival, buenos deseos perdidos al viento y los verían alzar vuelo con la esperanza de que los dioses pudiesen escuchar sus plegarias. Sus amigos le esperaban a la entrada del templo.

Corrió hasta alcanzarles y sonrió amplio, mostrando sus dientes; andaban con paso lento, mirando los puestos de comida y prestando atención a los detalles, los pequeños suvenires, la comida y los juegos pasajeros. Tiró de la ropa de Hoseok para llamar su atención, el menor quería intentar ganar un oso de felpa al dispararle a unas botellas de plástico, Hoseok sonrió despacio enseñando sus hoyuelos y tomándole de la mano se encaminaron al juego. Wilson, el oso fuese bautizado.

Horas más tarde veían el camino de luces en el cielo, las lámparas brillaban en la inmensidad imitando el destello de las estrellas mientras la luna permanecía escondida tras esponjosas nubes grisáceas. Taehyung cerró los ojos y pidió en ferviente devoción que su deseo fue concedido, si de verdad había alguna deidad allá arriba que les veía omnipotente y parsimonioso; por favor, que le hiciera realidad su deseo.

En el camino de regreso a casa. Se detuvo a las afueras del templo; sus amigos le habían ganado la delantera y solo Wilson le acompañaba al cargarle cómo en brazos, se giró sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué sería eso? Una fragancia sutil que le embargaba los sentidos y le dejaba la mente brumosa.

Con pasos diminutos y poca convicción se alejó del camino, dejándose envolver por el estupor acaramelado que representaba tal endulzado olor y tal era su ensimismamiento que no se percató de qué tan adentrado en el bosque había quedado. La esencia se volvía cada vez más potente y fue capaz de presenciar con sus ojos, el inicio del claro; había escuchado los rumores, y por más que le buscase nunca le había sido posible encontrarlo, obviando las claras advertencias de los mayores de mantenerse alejado a toda costa.

No supo cuando le vio llegar, tan solo fue consciente de su presencia una vez que estuvo allí; no sabía quién era y sus piernas petrificadas le impedían acercarse. Lo que sí pudo detallar fue su largo cabello albino que ondulaba, sujeto por lo alto, sus cómodas ropas que consistían en una simple _yukata_ al igual que su cabello y pequeños destellos en oro y fuego; más lo que le cautivó por completo fue la delicada máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y hacía resaltar sus ojos de un azul grisáceo.

La máscara de zorro se distinguía por las puntiagudas orejas, el delineado en rojo y brillos incandescentes en dorado y las coquetas cintas que viajaban con ayuda del viento. El desconocido se giró en su dirección y alzó una mano dando paso al dulce que le había atraído desde tan lejos. Un par de manzanas acarameladas, dispuestas en paletas y cubiertas de caramelo natural. Taehyung sonrió clavando la vista sobre el dulce y el extraño ladeó el rostro curioso.

En un pestañeo quedó frente a él con una sonrisa que a duras penas endurecía sus facciones y sus ojos perdieron todo color transformándose en dos joyas negras y profundas. Su miedo y sorpresa fueron visibles en sus ojos, más le fue imposible expresar tal sentimentalismo.

Wilson cayó al suelo, repicando contra el césped que parecía cobrar vida gracias a la ventisca que azotó el claro y la luz se hizo presente.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Haunted_**

A las afueras del pueblo, en la cima de la colina se veía una perfecta y cuidada mansión, nadie sabía a quién le pertenecía, ni mucho menos quien la habitaba, pero los rumores ardían y se expandían como flama en gasolina por todo el lugar. Se creía tiempo atrás una familia adinerada ocupó la estancia, un conjunto de seres queridos y carismáticos, una joven pareja en espera de su primogénito.

Una noche regresaron a su hogar encontrándolo en ruinas. Ventanas rotas, puertas abiertas y marcos destrozados; los culpables se regocijaban y las sonrisas infernales que decoraban sus facciones al reconocer sus presencias les heló la sangre. Si. El infierno existía en la tierra y ellos lo vivieron esa noche.

Los gritos se escondían bajo las risas estridentes y sicóticas, para él fue la perdición el ver como su esposa caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, cubriendo su vientre e un intento de proteger la vida dentro. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en la entrada, un obscuro y serpenteante rastro de sangre se extendía por las piernas de la mujer y se perdía en dirección al corredor.

Desde entonces se creía que si prestabas atención a la mansión lo suficiente ciertas noches, podías ver la figura de la pareja que deambulaba por las habitaciones en busca de su hijo.

Jungkook se removió en su asiento una vez que terminó de escuchar la historia y no pudo evitar lanzar una fugaz mirada en dirección a la mansión de la que tanto hablaban, Hoseok acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y sonrió leve para calmarle los nervios, mostrándole sus coquetos hoyuelos; Taehyung llegó a su lado y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo.

—¿Qué me dices, Jungkookie? ¿Quieres ir a dar un vistazo? —El terror y la sorpresa fueron tan claras en sus ojos que el mayor no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico se vio a las afueras de la mansión, la expansión era tan imponente que asentaba un peso desconocido en su estómago. Taehyung ojeaba las ventanas y su atención fue atrapada por el sonido de campanas que parecían activarse con el viento, Jungkook le siguió de cerca escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su _hoodie_ , más giró el rostro en dirección contraria creyendo haber visto una sombra; las ventanas permanecían cerradas y las cortinas ondeaban despacio, sin fuerza ni prisa.

Llamó a Taehyung a gritos —su pequeño descuido le había costado el encontrarse ahora solo—, pero el mayor no aparecía; cruzó la entrada y permaneciendo en la esquina contempló la inmensidad del espacio. ¿Acaso Taehyung habría desaparecido en aquella dirección? A punto de continuar se encontraba cuando escuchó como la puerta principal se abría, el chirrido retumbó en sus oídos.

A duras penas le reconoció, una figura desdibujada en la lejanía, menuda y ropas holgadas, su cabello en cascada caía por debajo de sus hombros hasta alcanzar parte de su espalda. Le era dificultoso registrar las facciones de la extraña y su corazón se aceleró contra sus costillas al ver como la desconocida se detenía y se giraba en su dirección. Con el cuerpo dispuesto a un lado, su cabeza se movía lento, daba la vuelta para verle mejor; a Jungkook le temblaron las piernas.

Un par de cuencas vacías le calaban en lo profundo manteniéndole en su sitio, era imposible encontrar sus ojos, solo recibía obscuridad destellante y gotas de vino tinto comenzaron a manchar sus mejillas; la sangre es escurría pro su rostro cayendo al suelo en un repiqueteo constante.

—Te encontré.

Jungkook despertó en su habitación, las sábanas hasta debajo del mentón y Taehyung se aferraba a una de sus manos aun entre sueños. ¿Qué?

En los días siguientes el muchacho se cuestionaba la realidad de lo que había vívido aun cuando pudiese sentir todavía el desasosiego bajo la punta de sus dedos, Taehyung le aseguraba le había dejado unos momentos y cuando regresó, le encontró inconsciente al pie de las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión. Nunca le dijeron a nadie dónde habían ido.

Estaba seguro sería para él posible el dejar atrás todo sentimiento de incomodidad al tiempo que encontró la primera señal.

En el espejo del baño se podía apreciar el inicio de una frase, el contacto húmero resonaba en el espacio a medida que las letras se volvían cada vez más claras _. Te encontré._

Jungkook rozó con la punta de los dedos la superficie del vidrio y restregó la pintura roja, solo para ser consciente del olor metálico que provenía de ella. En la esquina contraria a su atención, bruma sobrevolaba, se transformaba en humo y se disipaba deslumbrando así su figura. Su expresión vacua y anhelante era inconfundible.

—Te encontré.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Poison_**

Jimin estaba sentado sobre el vate mientras que Yoongi le daba la espalda limpiando las heridas de su rostro, por momentos se perdió en los vestigios de rosa que se desvanecían en el agua hasta que se ofreció a ayudarle, más el mayor se negó rotundo, restándole importancia a las marcas que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de su cuello; Yoongi era delicado, su piel nívea competía con la pureza de la nieve y el verle mancillada de tantos colores era tan fascinante como asqueroso. Jimin le observaba en silencio, siguiendo el contorno de sus hombros y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, él sentía una oleada de ira arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago que no sabía cómo controlar, no sabía cómo liberar, pero sabía a la perfección la razón de su existir.

De cuenta nueva había sucedido, el padre de Yoongi olvidaba su existencia y la fragilidad de la realidad se veía perturbada por las botellas de alcohol desperdigadas a sus pies cerca del sillón; el hombre ocultaba sus miedos y ahogaba sus penas en litros de calor ambarino y frescura roja y barata. Jimin se vio en varias ocasiones cuestionando la posibilidad de verle cubierto en su totalidad, ríos de mar rojo cubriendo todo su ser hasta que le fuese imposible el respirar, hasta que le fuese imposible ya alzar una mano contra su hijo.

Yoongi salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí en la obvia respuesta de esperar que le siguiese, el moreno sonrió diminuto y entrelazó los dedos con los del mayor en señal de apoyo, Yoongi no le dirigía la palabra, pero tampoco le alejaba, agradecido el contacto cálido contra su piel fría. Ambos caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta alcanzar la habitación del mayor, desde el umbral de la puerta era capaces de escuchar los ronquidos del hombre que descansaba en el sillón de la sala. No les fue posible a ninguno el conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La vez siguiente que encontró, Jimin no fue capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados, Yoongi le había regalado una piruleta y él la mantenía segura en sus labios. Una idea cruzó su mente haciéndole sonreír.

El hombre estaba recostado frente al televisor, ignorando su presencia o no tenía verdadero conocimiento de que ellos todavía se encontraban en la casa, Yoongi terminó su cena y quiso regresar a su habitación, más una mirada al pequeño le hizo permanecer en su sitio. Sus facciones se obscurecían y en sus ojos destellaban algo que Yoongi no sabía cómo calificar, no supo disipar el preocupante escalofrío que subió por su espalda; ese no era el Jimin que él conocía, el siempre alegre y burbujeante muchacho que sonreía con sus dientes torcidos y al que le desaparecían los ojos en medias lunas. No, ese Jimin no era ni la sombra de quien tenía adelante.

El menor se levantó de su asiento dejando la cena a medio comer, de la alacena tomó dos copas y sirvió vino en menos de la mitad; con paso sinuoso y calculado se acercó al hombre, bloqueando su atención del televisor, solo así sacó una reacción. Una mueca de desagrado subió a su expresión, más todo rastro de incomodidad se desvaneció cuando Jimin le acercó una copa junto a una media sonrisa.

El padre de Yoongi aceptó la bebida sin miramientos ni dudas y solo arqueó una ceja al ver como Jimin sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre de dulce efervescente. Abrió el paquete con facilidad con ayuda de sus dientes y probó de la piruleta en un gesto lánguido y obsceno sin alejar los ojos, regresó el dulce al envoltorio y lo cubrió de azúcar cristalizada. Yoongi era incapaz de despegar la mirada de la escena que ocurría a tan solo pasos de distancia, curioso, entretenido y expectante; él recordaba la vaga sensación de sabores explotar en sus papilas gustativas y el tintineo de sensaciones en su paladar al sentir los cristales estallas.

Frente a Jimin, el hombre separó los labios aceptando el dulce y el joven lo hizo girar con sus manos, golpeteando suave sus dientes; Jimin sonrió complacido y se alejó, regresando a su sitio junto a Yoongi; el resultado no se hizo esperar.

El padre del mayor se terminó el sobre en un respiro y carraspeó reseco, la sensación pastosa que se apoderaba de su garganta no le agradaba demasiado, por lo que tomó un nuevo sorbo de vino. Allí fue que el ataque de tos empezó.

El hombre se llevó las manos al pecho en un inútil intento de aliviar el dolor y la inconformidad, la tos solo iba en aumento y le dificultaba el respirar; de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar diminutas lágrimas desesperadas y se levantó en dirección a los muchachos que le veían sin amago alguno de ayudarle. _¿Qué le habían hecho?_

Cayó de rodillas en un tras pies y se retorció en el suelo, ya no solo era tos, ahora en su estómago también se expandía un dolor punzante que subía por su garganta y finalmente salió a la luz en espasmos de sangre coagulada. Sus quejidos eran repugnantes y el olor metálico comenzó a dominar la habitación, de movimientos en espasmos daba vueltas por el suelo ensuciando sus ropas y alargando el desastre que había creado. La sangre brotaba incesante por sus labios y Jimin tuvo el reminiscente recuerdo de sus incógnitas anteriores; ahora que sabía la respuesta, le era imposible el no sonreír.

A fin de cuentas, el rojo siempre fue un color llamativo y del que le encantaba verse envuelto.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ghost_**

El pedir dulces en la noche de Halloween era una de sus celebraciones favoritas, el ver como el vecindario se uní en competencias inocentes sobre cuál casa estaría más aterradora, el juego de luces que imitaban calabazas espeluznantes, murciélagos con colmillos puntiagudos y fantasmas con ojos fieros. En años anteriores sus padres le habían ayudado a conseguir un disfraz ingenioso; pero aquel año, él se había ensimismado en la idea de querer hacerlo él mismo, lo cual, conociendo su habilidad con las manos para el _crafting_ , lo que inició como un traje de esqueleto, terminó como un fantasma flojo. Una larga sábana blanca, un par de botones negros que se hacían pasar por sus ojos y una descuidada y desfigurada sonrisa hecha con pintura y algo del lápiz labial de su madre.

Se escucharon los repiques de la puerta principal y Jimin sonrió debajo de su disfraz, corrió escaleras abajo; Taehyung le recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa cuadriculada que mostraba todos sus dientes, el chico saltó a sus brazos y a Jimin le costó atraparle con la movilidad limitada de su improvisado disfraz. Taehyung vestía una larga bata vino tinto con una cuerda en la cintura manteniendo la ropa en su lugar, un puntiagudo y brillante sombrero azul y un par de guantes blancos, junto con un par de graciosas orejas de ratón. Era el Mickey mágico perfecto.

Ese sería el primer año en que sus padres le dejarían salir juntos sin su compañía.

La madre de Jimin apareció tras su espalda y Taehyung volvió a sonreí al tiempo que alzaba la calabaza de plástico que tenía en las manos y le servía para guardar los dulces.

—Dulce o truco! —La mujer rio y le jaló la mejilla con cuidado, le dio unos cuantos chocolates y posó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

—Tengan cuidado. —le entregó dulces a Jimin también. —Y no lleguen tarde. —La hora de regreso fue establecida a las nueve y media de la noche.

* * *

Jimin y Taehyung caminaban por la acerca, tomados de manos mientras contemplaban las casas, discutían quién les daría los mejores dulces y a quienes les harían unas buenas jugarretas. Nada como molestar a algunos vecinos tocando el timbre y correr hasta desaparecer. Habían conseguido una buena cantidad de caramelos y ya habían probado unos cuantos chocolates, por lo que era hora de las travesuras.

Cruzaron la cuadra y compartieron una sonrisa malévola, ya tenían al objetivo perfecto.

Taehyung tocó el timbre y sostuvieron la respiración unos momentos hasta que escucharon como la mascota del lugar se acercaba y comenzaba a ladrar advirtiendo su presencia; Jimin y Taehyung corrieron todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le dieron, pero al final se vieron separados.

Jimin corrió y giró en una esquina, siguió andando varias casas hasta que chocó de lleno con alguien; cayó al suelo sentado y se quejó desorientado. Alzó el rostro y a duras penas pudo reconocer la figura que se encontraba frente suyo. De piernas largas, todo vestido de negro y un abrigo ligero que se movía debajo de sus rodillas en cortes desiguales.

—¿Estás bien? —Jimin asintió despacio y se levantó aceptando la mano que ofrecía ayuda.

—¡Lo siento! —se inclinó en un ángulo de 90 grados mostrando su vergüenza y escuchó una risa grave y suave.

—Está bien, pero… —El desconocido quedó a su altura. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —El niño le vio confundido y luego ojeó por encima del hombro del desconocido, más confuso; Jimin no sabía dónde estaba; él nunca había estado en aquella parte del vecindario. El hombre giró el rostro por momentos e irguió la espalda. —Vamos. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Jimin se dejó guiar con prisa y una mano sobre su hombro, los pasos del extraño eran constantes y largos, a él le costaba mantenerle el ritmo; una ventisca fría le hizo tiritar y su disfraz onduló por encima del asfalto. Cruzaron una esquina obscura y él suspiró al reconocer las calles decoradas. El extraño se detuvo bajo un farol de luz y Jimin se giró para verle mejor curioso.

—¿Aquí ya podrás regresar, cierto?

—¡Si! Gracias. —El hombre se giró sin mirarle y él le llamó atrapando el filo de su ropa en sus diminutas manos. —¡Espere! —Él no se giró por completo, mostrando solo su perfil le escuchaba. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Namjoon.

Jimin sacó de su calabaza un chocolate y se lo ofreció al mayor con una sonrisa sincera, escondida. Namjoon tomó el dulce y le regresó el resto diminuto, dando paso a un mar de adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Caminó en dirección opuesta a las luces y las risas con la golosina en la mano y finalmente Jimin se deshizo del disfraz para poderle verle mejor; mechones rebeldes saltaron en todas direcciones y Namjoon alzó una mano a modo de despedida. Jimin podía ver su sombra y poco a poco sus pasos se fueron volviendo lejanos hasta desintegrarse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Namjoon desapareció.

Jimin frotó sus ojos con premura hasta que pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y sus manos temblaron como única señal de su impresión. La voz de Taehyung le llamaba, podía escuchar cómo le buscaba, así que él se giró y salió en su búsqueda sin girarse una vez al lugar donde Namjoon se había ido.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Blood_**

La primera vez que le vio fue un despertar para su corazón. El muchacho, desconociendo en absoluto de su presencia, daba vueltas sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos, a un lado del escenario descasaba un par de zapatillas negras desgastadas y con tiras finas y deshilachadas en las puntas por el constante uso. Él navegó por el espacio abierto con ayuda del ondular de las espesas alas que adornaban su espalda; tomó asiento en la primera fila, destinado a todo el centro donde se le presentaba vista privilegiada de aquel que danzaba en giros calculados llenos de gracia. El cabello grisáceo del bailarín se notaba esponjoso, suave cuando mechones saltaban en compás de sus movimientos y varias hebras se adherían a su nuca como única muestra del trabajo que connotaba para su cuerpo las horas de andar si descanso.

El muchacho abarcaba casi todo el escenario con su presencia, caminaba sin prisa, en pequeños saltos se posicionaba flexionando sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro y su respiración agitada resonó en el espacio; aún sin música, su presentación era maravillosa. Taehyung, maravillado, no pudo contenerse y se levantó de su asiento, aplaudiendo con fuerza; su deseo de ser escuchado, de que el otro pudiese escuchar la ovación de su corazón fue tal que el muchacho cayó de bruces contra el suelo una vez que el sonido alcanzó sus oídos. Él estaba solo, pero era claro en resonar de la estancia; la abrumadora sensación de ser aclamado en un mar de aplausos. Sus facciones de desfiguraron en terror.

Desde entonces le fue imposible alejarse.

Taehyung descansaba sobre el balcón falso del teatro, sus alas extendidas revoloteaban despacio sin hacer ruido, creando una suave ventisca en el espacio, esperaba paciente el pasar de las horas y se entretenía con el singular andar de los humanos a su alrededor; corrían y se quejaban, reían y lloraban, todo al mismo tiempo. Para él era una verdadera fascinación el presenciar tal cambio de emociones en tan cortos plazos. Y no había manera de ocultar el cambio de su expresión una vez que le veía llegar.

Jimin. Ese era su nombre. Un bailarín. El primero de su clase en la universidad de artes escénicas de Seúl.

Jimin llegaba siempre temprano al teatro, saludaba a todos a su alrededor con una sonrisa y desaparecía a su camerino, cambiando sus clásicas ropas por algunos pantalones cómodos y simples camisetas; en pocas ocasiones mantenía su vestimenta y repasaba pequeños errores con el resto de los bailarines. Su rostro cansado era perceptible, pero nada opacaba sus sonrisas de felicidad una vez que lograban terminar un acto. Taehyung había aprendido su lección; por más que desease mostrar su apreciación, su admiración y su ensimismamiento, permanecía en silencio. Sus ojos se ensanchaban con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración se le acortaba y la garganta se le resecaba con los labios separados. Su ensoñación tácita.

O eso creía.

* * *

Jimin tenía miedo.

En un principio intentó mentirse diciendo que se trataba de efectos de su imaginación, su mente cansada, derrotada en las arduas horas de práctica en la obscuridad y su deseo ferviente hacer lo mejor. De alcanzar con la punta de sus manos la perfección.

Sus piernas temblaban de esfuerzo, a sus pulmones les constaba alcanzar el aire necesario y su vista se nublaba, pero él no prestaba atención; más, solo un poco más. Estaba tan cerca, pronto sería capaz de desplazarse por el escenario con los ojos cerrados; con la memoria de su corazón. Esa fue la vez primera en que le escuchó.

Como un tintineo, cosquilleó sus tímpanos y le heló la sangre; él se sabía solo en la estancia, le había prometido al director el cerrar la puerta principal del establecimiento una vez que hubiese terminado los ensayos y un mensaje de texto que le asegurase su presencia en su departamento sano y salvo. Jimin titubeó al mantener su pose y cayó de súbito al suelo al ser aplastado por la agobiante ovación que estalló en el espacio; millones de aplausos le dejaban sordo y le quitaban la respiración como si una mano escurridiza se acercase a su cuello y lentamente se afianzase alrededor de su cuello.

Desde entonces cada que llegaba al teatro era capaz de sentirle, como una presencia constante, gélida y atemorizante que sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza, las diminutas ventiscas frías le refrescaban y le dejaba la piel de gallina. Con los nervios a flor de piel se movía, danzaba y proyectaba sus miedos en su baile, en cada uno de sus movimientos junto a su respirar. Más la esplendorosa reacción que les agobió la primera noche en que la obra fue presentada, fue suficiente como para alejar sus dudas y se dejó regocijar en abrazos, gritos y flores.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que le escuchó de nuevo. Su risa grave venía acompañada de un rostro perfilado y ojos afilados que le regresaban la mirada al otro lado del espejo. Jimin lo destrozó hasta que fue incapaz de reconocer su reflejo.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

Taehyung se llevó una sorpresa ante la respuesta violenta del humano, nunca en toda su existencia se imaginó sería rechazado de tal forma, sin el más mini ápice de curiosidad, y más allá de desanimarle, solo avivaba su interés. Pero esta vez no sería la bruma agobiante ni la reminiscencia de una posibilidad; aquella noche Taehyung se mostraría tangente y lleno de posibilidades. Con un toque de sus manos él le entregaría a Jimin todo lo que el joven quisiese.

* * *

Jimin abrió las puertas del teatro con lentitud, su indecisión era evidente y sus piernas se clavaron en la entrada; ahora podía verle, ahora le tenía frente a los ojos. Majestuoso e impresionante. Vestido todo de negro, un collar alto delineaba la piel de su cuello haciendo contraste con la claridad de su piel bajo el destello de las luces, su cabello rubio caía por encima de su frente, escondiendo sutil su mirada —de la cual Jimin recordaba el centellante mar azul— y, la mueca torcida que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Toma mi mano y concederé todos tus deseos. —Taehyung extendió el brazo en su dirección y Jimin por momentos no supo qué hacer. Reconocer y contemplar la belleza del ente que atormentaba sus sueños era suficiente choque como para además ser consciente que, de hecho, frente a él; con sus alas negras se encontraba un ángel. _Un ángel caído_.

Quizás en su reacción inicial titubeó, pero una vez que corroboró la veracidad de las palabras del otro y todos sus miedos fueron disipados, tomó las manos del ángel, percatándose así de la diferencia en el tamaño con las suyas propias.

Su corazón se desbocaba de felicidad, retumbaba contra su pecho hasta hacerle doler y en el fondo de la estancia, aun después de la fila de asientos, le veía. Paciente en asombro, orgulloso en silencio si su diminuta mueca que todavía no alcanzaba sus ojos era algo por con lo que Jimin podía confiar. Taehyung le alzaba hasta la cúspide de la euforia y disponía en bandeja de plata todos sus sueños.

 _Y sus pesadillas_.

* * *

Jimin se vio rodeado de agua en la fría bañera, parpadeaba adormilado y observaba expectante en obscura fascinación cómo su cuerpo se teñía de rojo. Taehyung abrió la puerta de la habitación y ladeó el rostro para verle mejor, intentando así entender sus intenciones; rio a carcajadas, a duras penas sobresaltando al ocupante que clavaba la vista sobre sus brazos lastimados y el agua que sobrepasaba el límite, inundando el suelo.

Ahora que le tenía, no le iba a dejar ir; Jimin solo necesitaba corroborar tal suposición. Taehyung jamás le dejaría ir.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Teeth_**

Jungkook salió de su habitación con pasos cuidadosos, sus pies envueltos en suaves calcetas le protegían del frio y acolchaban sus pisadas minimizando el ruido; dejó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrir, rectificó que la luz se colase por la diminuta ranura que sobrevolaba el suelo. Ese era el perfecto indicio que el mayor se encontraba todavía en la habitación.

El pelinegro descansaba en su silla giratoria, trabajaba diligente sobre el teclado y los audífonos sobrepuestos en sus orejas, mezclaba y cambiaba armonías con ayuda del programa y las distintas pistas en las que trabajaba; Jungkook se fue acercando y le acaricio el cabello con cuidado para llamar su atención sin sorprenderle demasiado. Yoongi giró el rostro a medias y Jungkook contempló gracias al resplandor de la pantalla las obscuras ojeras bajo los ojos del mayor y como sus pestañas parecían volverse más prominentes al mostrar el cansancio.

—Vamos a dormir, hyung. —Sonrió lento, sus facciones fueron cambiando paulatinamente hasta inflar sus mejillas, dando paso a sus dientes de conejo. Yoongi quiso refutar, todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer; sus razones cayeron inútiles sobre oídos sordos y Jungkook le amenazó con desconectar el aparato sin importarle el material inédito. El moreno le tomó de la mano luego de apagar la luz del estudio y tecleó la contraseña de seguridad.

Jungkook le seguía fluido, el silencio de la noche les rodeaba cálido y una vez que se vio seguro, rodeado de esponjosas almohadas y limpias sábanas de lavanda, suspiró cayendo dormido en un segundo. Yoongi le vio cerrar los ojos y negó despacio sin poder contener la diminuta sonrisa que se cruzaba en sus labios, quizás aquella noche sería capaz de dormir. _Oh, qué tan equivocado estaba._

Despertó unas tres horas más tarde, sentía los brazos y las piernas pesadas, como si hubiese dormido demasiado tiempo en la misma posición incómoda; su mente no lograba concentrarse, sus pensamientos e ideas carecían de forma, tal parece que el trabajo acumulado finalmente le atormentaba, acumulando el estrés no solo en sus hombros. Intentó relajar los hombros y le sintió.

El retumbar de los latidos de su corazón se hicieron notorios en sus tímpanos y el escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda le hizo sentir inquieto. ¿Quién era y cómo había logrado entrar?

Aun con los ojos cerrados, carecía de la suficiente fuerza como para pestañear, sabía que estaba dentro de la habitación, descansaba en el umbral con los brazos cruzados; su pecho amplio se hacía énfasis en la acción, le era imposible el escucharle respirar, pero la sombra que le cubría era obvia. A Yoongi le temblaron las manos, o eso creyó, más su cuerpo permanecía petrificado sobre la cama; la movilidad era imposible y la única cosa que podía notar —además del intruso—, era la acompasada respiración de Jungkook que se escondía debajo de las sábanas.

El peso que descansó en su estómago le acortó el respirar y solo allí fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

Una máscara blanca le recibía, con destellos en dorado en solo una parte del rostro, todo lo demás era inmensurable obscuridad, aunque pudiese reconocer tangible el peso sobre su cuerpo. Debajo de la máscara, unas pobladas pestañas aparecieron y un par de ojos azules le regresaron la mirada; a Yoongi le fue imposible escapar.

La amplia sonrisa —brillante y filosa— que le dedicó el ente, le heló la sangre, enviando miles de señales de alerta a su cerebro, pero era incapaz de llevarlas a cabo. Estaba dispuesto y a merced de lo que sea que era lo que veía.

—Yoongi-ah. —El extraño susurró en su oído. — _Mátalos._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Monster_**

A penas había puesto pie en la casa sabía que le iba a gustar el lugar, sus padres habían conseguido un ascenso y después de tanto planificar, finalmente habían logrado mudarse del pequeño apartamento que habitaban desee hace dos años a una casa más cómoda, y lo que más le emocionaba a Jungkook era poder tener su propia habitación. Su madre le tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa le llevó hasta la estancia.

La puerta se abrió despacio y le fue imposible esconder su asombro, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y si sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando así sus dientes. Todavía había cosas que terminar, algo de decoración y esperaban por un escritorio donde el pequeño pudiese estudiar, pero lo que a Jungkook mas le emocionaba era la enorme cama que estaba dispuesta junto a la pared.

Lo que no se imaginó jamás fue el acompañante que habitaba el espacio.

Una noche de tormenta fue cuando le escuchó, creyó se trataba del repicar de las ramas de los árboles cerca de su ventana, así que, una vez que el repique de garras se intensificó debajo de su cama, Jungkook corrió a la habitación de sus padres, quienes le aceptaron sin chistar.

Las veces siguientes, sus padres todavía le acunaban alegando que él todavía no lograba adecuarse al nuevo espacio; hasta que ya no le fue posible mantenerse alejado de la habitación. Su padre incluso la inspeccionaba antes de dormir, abría el closet con las luces encendidas e inclinaba la cabeza hasta tener contacto con el suelo, asegurándose así que debajo de la cama no había nada más que los zapatos deportivos del muchacho.

Jungkook esperó expectante hasta que su padre cerrara la puerta y se abrazó con fuerza al conejito rosa que le acompañaba por las noches; el ruido no tardó en llegar. Las bisagras de las tablas de madera resonaron debajo suyo y Jungkook se encogió entre las sábanas, el sonido constante del rasgar del suelo le alcanzó y los golpes en la ventana le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Aun con miedo de ver lo que se expandía a su alrededor, era capaz de escucharlo; pasos resonaban debajo del colchón y garras se asomaban cada vez más al filo de su cama.

Con el peluche todavía aferrado a su pecho, Jungkook se arrodilló sobre las sábanas alcanzando el filo de la cama, una sombra obscura se disipaba abarcando casi todo el espacio; el muchacho se armó de valor y alzó el rostro, podía ver la luz junto a su cama, solo debía tirar del cordón. Y se hizo la luz.

El grito asustado nunca alcanzó a salir de su garganta, una mano fría y de garras largas y obscuras le cubrió la boca.

—No hagas ruido. Hay un monstruo debajo de la cama. —Un par de ojos negros le observaban atento. El ente carecía de cuerpo tangente de la cintura para abajo y un par de largos cachos sobresalían de su cabeza. —Haz silencio y quizás no se dé cuenta que estamos aquí. —La voz grave y distorsionada que escuchó le infundió miedo. El a duras penas pudo asentir.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Witch_**

Namjoon descansaba frente al caldero, con un movimiento de su muñeca y con índice apuntando al interior daba vueltas a la mezcla turbulenta que descansaba al fondo del caldero; acomodó los lentes por encima del puente de su nariz y suspiró concentrado. Desvió la mirada por momentos para corroborar las instrucciones de hechizo que estaba realizando y asintió para si con una diminuta sonrisa.

Horas más tarde, descansaba frente al horno en la cocina. Dispuestos estaban todos los utensilios que necesitaba, pero una de las cosas más importante era poder encender el aparato y cada que estaba cerca de lograrlo, la mecha se apagaba; la frustración comenzaba a corroerle. Jimin se acercó despacio, le había estado observando desde hace rato en su sitio cerca al umbral de la puerta y luego de presenciar el enésimo suspiro molesto, decidió acercarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Joon? —la voz del menor resonó en sus oídos y Namjoon se sobresaltó, Jimin le rodeó con un brazo para mantenerle en su sitio y se disculpó en silencio con un gesto. Escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor, rozándole con la punta de la nariz y el castaño se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y le sintió sonreír desde donde estaba.

—Estoy haciendo un hechizo.

—¿Por qué no usas…? —Jimin alzó las manos a los costados de Namjoon, imitando los movimientos del mayor que equivalían al uso de su magia.

—No funciona. Debo hacerlo con mis propias manos para que tenga efecto. —Namjoon se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa. Llevaba más de veinte minutos luchando con el artefacto de cocina y seguía temiendo por su vida. Conociéndose, o se quemaba las pestañas o terminaba encendiendo el departamento en llamas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Cross-road **Demon**_

El agua tibia alejaba el cansancio de su cuerpo, en un principio el cambio de temperatura le creaba escalofríos detrás del cuello hasta su espalda baja, pero una vez que se acoplaba al cambio, él suspiraba agradecido. Se enjuagaba el cabello con atención, había estado tan ocupado que a duras penas tenía tiempo de ocuparse de sí, más un merecido descanso llegó y él lo supo aprovechar al máximo; ahora terminaba su día con una rejuvenecedora ducha y cerrando los ojos, con el mentón alzado en dirección al agua, alejó los rastros de jabón y químicos. La puerta se abrió por accidente, solo suficiente como para dejar traspasar una pequeña corriente fría de aire.

Alejó los mechones de su frente, se giró para tomar una toalla y deshizo el exceso de agua. Al regresar a su habitación quedó paralizado en su sitio. No otra vez.

* * *

Jimin estaba desesperado, ya no sabía que más hacer. Su compañía había contratado guardaespaldas, le habían mudado de departamento y cada mes era renovada la contraseña de entrada, y aun con todas esas previsiones, él no lograba entender cómo era posible. ¿Cómo todavía la situación no se aplacaba? El ser perseguido por un desconocido que le dejaba señales de su existencia de maneras sutiles y ruidosas, le desesperaba y angustiaba sus nervios. Es por ello que ahora se encontraba justo donde estaba, solo abrumado y al borde del abismo.

La corriente helada de la brisa le congeló las manos y le hizo arder las orejas más no hizo amago de aliviar sus males; contempló el reloj de su muñeca y permaneció estático. Podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar en señal de inconformidad y miedo, él debía estar loco si de verdad sopesaba la alocada idea como una verdadera opción. La policía no ayudaba y su estado perenne en paranoia había comenzado a alterar a su familia, Jimin ni siquiera creía que fuese a funcionar. La alarma de su reloj se activó mostrándole la hora esperada y se arrodillo en el medio del camino.

En una carretera lejos de la ciudad, justo en una encrucijada. En todo el centro, escarbó la tierra con sus manos limpias y enterró una fotografía suya junto con anillo. Palmeó la tierra hasta regresarla a su estado original, como si nada hubiese sucedido y esperó unos segundos con el corazón acelerado hasta doler. Las nubes navegaron con lentitud y la luna se escondió engulléndole en obscuridad y silencio, un remolino de ventisca se alzó a pasos de distancia y Jimin cerró los ojos con fuerza, tapando su rostro con los brazos.

Cuando se sintió a salvo de tal extraño cambio, relajó los hombros y se llevó una sorpresa al no verse solo; frente suyo se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio con distintos tintes de color, quizás era anaranjado o quizás fuese rosado. El muchacho sonrió amplio finalmente reconociendo su presencia, consciente del escrutinio sorpresivo al que Jimin le sometía, él avergonzado desvió la mirada e hizo una inclinación de noventa grados, arrancando así una risa divertida del extraño.

—Esto si es nuevo. —El muchacho alzó una mano restándole importancia a sus acciones, todavía divertido. —Un humano mostrando respeto. —Jimin enderezó la espalda ante la mención despectiva. _Humano_. —Dime… —El rubio chasqueó sus dedos creando una pequeña pero potente llamarada azul, quemando su fotografía. —Park Jimin, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Necesito ayuda. —Su comentario generó una nueva ronda de risas.

—Eso ya lo sé, pequeño. No estarías aquí si no la necesitaras. —Sin perderle de vista, Jimin contempló como el otro alzaba el rostro y quitaba pequeños mechones traviesos de su rostro. Sus latitos resonaron en sus oídos y en una respiración le hijo entender al desconocido sus temores y preocupaciones.

—No importa a donde se vaya. No importa lo que pase. No importa lo que hagas. Solo hazlo desaparecer, por favor. —El rubio sonrió lento, ensanchando su gesto con suavidad, mostrando filas perfectas de dientes blancos y afilados.

—¿Sin importar qué? —Le vio arquear una ceja y a Jimin contuvo la respiración, sabía que estaba mal. Desde el momento en que sus sospechas de realidad fueron confirmadas, él debió correr lo más lejos posible, quizás esconderse en un seminario por los siguientes veinte años y olvidarse de sus sueños de presentarse en los escenarios. En su lugar, asintió con convicción. —Taehyung. —Se presentó y Jimin agradeció silencioso el poder darle un nombre a rostro tan hermoso. Taehyung sonrió dedicándole una mirada debajo de sus pestañas como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos y alzó un mano en gesto educado, esperando que le correspondiese. Y una vez que Jimin estuvo en su alcance, Taehyung posó un beso sobre el dorso de su palma. —Será caro el precio que tendrás que pagar. —Taehyung le aseguró en un parpadeo, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza tras un par de ojos completamente obscuros, carentes de luz y naturalidad.

Jimin tembló en su agarre y se aferró lo suficiente como para clavar sus diminutas uñas sobre la piel del demonio. Nada podría ser peor que el infierno en el que vivía.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Pumpkin_**

Se quitó el gorro que escondía sus hebras claras, el color anaranjado comenzaba a decolorarse dándole un aspecto más suave; se arregló el marco de los lentes por encima del puente de la nariz y cruzó las manos encima de la mesa, su celular descansaba a su lado y él esperaba paciente.

La mesera se le acercó con una sonrisa y le preguntó si estaba listo para ordenar. Jimin sonrió amplio y asintió recitando su orden: un americano frio y sin azúcar y un _pumpkin spice latte_. La chica anotó su orden una vez estuvo segura y se alejó con paso lento, puesto que no había demasiado movimiento dentro del local. Jimin recargó su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y suspiró.

Recibió las bebidas unos minutos después y aseguró la suya entre las manos, dándole un sorbo y siendo refrescado por el sabor, aun cuando la temperatura comenzaba a descender unos cuantos grados a él todavía le gustaba disfrutar de un gusto no tan cálido. La café contrario humeaba frente suyo, su cita pronto debía llegar. Le vio acercarse desde la ventana y se llevó una sorpresa; la chica no estaba sola, posaba el brazo rodeado de alguien más y sonreía con facilidad. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una fracción y fue consciente de la media sonrisa malintencionada que dedicó en su dirección.

Jimin dejó los billetes como pago sobre la mesa y salió del local sin mirar atrás, corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde le había encontrado.

Se detuvo en un parque cercano y se sentó en los columpios. Se balanceaba despacio con la vista clavada en el suelo, observando como sus zapatos se llenaban de suciedad. Poco después se apareció un muchacho que a lo lejos le gritó:

—¿DULCE O TRUCO? —Jimin se sobresaltó y alzó el rostro para verle mejor, llevándose así otra sorpresa; el muchacho se mantenía oculto bajo una máscara de calabaza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dulce o truco?

—¿Truco? —Preguntó inseguro y el desconocido se acercó quedando a su altura. Se quitó la máscara dando paso a su identidad. Un par de ojos azules le regresaban la mirada.

—Pareciera como si necesitases algo de dulce. —El muchacho ladeó el rostro pensativo y le sonrió, amplio y claro, mostrando sus dientes y ensanchando sus mejillas. Le entregó una piruleta. —¡Feliz Halloween! —Y sin mediar más, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Jimin parpadeó veces seguidas claramente confundido y se levantó de prisa cuando sus pensamientos se aliviaron.

Todavía faltaban unas dos semanas para Halloween.


End file.
